


彼岸雀

by ukiyo1874



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV), 精神变态日记
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukiyo1874/pseuds/ukiyo1874
Summary: ⚠️ooc 私设是314的联文
Relationships: 宇植
Kudos: 5





	彼岸雀

“小鬼，对，就是你，头发毛茸茸那个，过来。”  
牛头马面正挑选着刚到地府不久的小鬼差，打算选个来依照上面的指示能送下一个大韩徐国皇帝顺利投胎。  
被选中的小鬼有些惊讶，双眼瞪大起来，有些畏畏缩缩的走到这两位的跟前，生怕被带走到恶狗岭被撕碎了魂。  
小鬼怕牛头马面也是自然，毕竟这两位官都是管生前犯过极大恶行的亡魂，一个生前唯唯诺诺被人家山上砍柴的掉下来的树枝砸死的冤大头当然会害怕，只好乖乖地跟着两位大仙，走过金鸡山穿过野鬼村，来到了酆都城。  
“念你生前行善积德，却是我们的失误让你丧了命，奉大帝之命将你册封为南北斗星君。”  
听到任命的小鬼瞪大了眼，用手指了指自己，愣了半响，才缓缓开口，“我？”殿堂之上，阎罗王并没有露出多余的表情，而是递给他一个卷轴，并有一套衣服，说是做神仙了，也该有个神仙的样子，命牛头马面带着他好一副梳妆打扮，做卷轴上的那唯一的一件事。  
护送大韩徐国未来帝君徐仁宇顺利投胎。

手中的卷轴被翻了一遍又一遍，还是没有任何头绪。一个连轮回之道都不懂得的小鬼差现如今要担任这帝王投胎之事，属实难为他，只好跟着排队喝孟婆汤的人群，来到奈何桥头，看着茫茫人海他没有头绪，跑回望乡台，才找到了那个卷轴上的男人。  
他尚未喝孟婆汤，懵懵懂懂的小差拉着他从孟婆那里拿了碗忘忧散，又赶着人到忘川。徐仁宇并不是很明白他的意图，但看他身着官服，将他拉出其他亡魂该走的奈何桥，或多或少明白了点，这个小阴差是要带着他干些同常人不同的事。  
小阴差喘了好几大口气，缓过来才伸直了腰板，拿着那完忘忧散递给徐仁宇，意思是要他喝下去。一路跑下来，那点汤水没撒一滴。  
生前听那亡了夫君的母亲说过，忘忧散是人生前流过的泪，孟婆将这一点一滴收集起来，熬制成汤。说是喝了这汤，忘了生前爱恨愁乐，入道轮回，是成佛成仙还是转世做人，就不得而知了。  
只是手里这碗忘忧散再怎么看都只有小半碗，又有些似一碟清酒清澈。小阴差把碗塞进他的手里，男人略些疑惑地看着他，凝视了许久，才缓缓开口。  
“喝之前，能否告诉我你是谁？做这干甚？”  
听见他的疑问，被毛茸茸的刘海遮挡的眼睛到处乱瞟，把手在大腿两侧随便擦掉手汗，然后握住这位未来国君捧着碗的双手，用无辜的大眼睛看着他。  
“喝了嘛，我就告诉你。”  
“好。”  
徐仁宇一饮而下，而小阴差在他喝下时，侧身于他耳畔，细腻的嗓音如轻丝钻入他的耳朵，话音未落，放下碗的徐仁宇一脸无辜的盯着这个他面前的男人，然后被懵懵懂懂地手里塞了朵曼珠沙华。  
“这是我给你的礼物。”  
小阴差说完话便推徐仁宇上船，徐仁宇坐在船上，望着那渐行渐远开满曼珠沙华的红色河岸和站在河岸的小阴差，身后是开满白色彼岸花的三途河和还魂崖，手里紧握着那朵曼珠沙华。

大韩疆域徐国，皇后难产，产婆太医来来回回换了三四个，才算是坎坷的把这太子生下，可这太子生下来右手握拳，待到清洗好后这手掌摊开有着一摊血丝，恰似一朵花在手中绽放。  
皇后也因为生产导致了体弱多病，没几年便走了，这皇帝也没闲着，把二皇子的母妃册封皇后，对这太子更是名义上的照顾，对二皇子更是宠爱。  
而此时地府不过几个时辰，小阴差因为差点误了时，看在初次办事份上被罚下凡一个轮回。 人间的皇位之争总是有趣的，坐在太子之位的人往往最难做人。  
名义上的太子，实际上是一个被父亲抛弃的孩子。皇宫上下哪个不是看不起他的，除了忌惮他太子之位的奴仆，宫中大臣和其他皇子都是表面一套。哪里有什么好的先生都往那二皇子徐志勋那塞，但这二皇子被溺爱过度，先生的话不听，只想着玩乐，更别说那圣贤书，读都不读。  
徐仁宇就这么隐忍地过了十几年，他览遍书籍，硬是把书给学了进去，往常宫中还要注意有没有人暗中加害，这一套一套的将徐仁宇被迫养成了一台有些冷血的权谋机。  
迎合父亲，堤防兄弟，在深宫之中慢慢拉拢自己的权利。

每到寒冬腊月，那阴阳难辨的父皇便要带着他们去国境至北狩猎。  
皑皑白雪，萧瑟冬风，群山之间是高耸的大松，如针的松叶挂满了冰霜，犹如一把把撑开的伞。洁白的伞下，庇护着一个个正在前进的人，光洁的雪地上，印着一条条深刻的印子。

“志勋。”老皇帝叫了一声二皇子，望向那几百米开外有些动静的灌木丛，徐志勋便是快马加鞭拿着弓箭冲了上去，等到回来时，手里只提着一只不大的獾。  
老皇帝脸可见的黑了起来，像是说这皇子一点都不像自己。徐仁宇心中有些窃喜，自母后逝世这么多年来，唯有冬季时的狩猎活动才会让他有父亲的认可。因为在这时，傻傻的徐志勋往往不会打到多大的猎物，而他总会带着一只熊或几只狼回来，然后得到父亲的嘉奖。  
仅此而已。  
他和父亲告了别，和往年一样独自一人前往了西山。太阳正在中央，山林寂静无声，仿佛是神明悄悄的告诉动物们这个小恶魔已经来到，让它们都藏起来。

确实是这样。徐仁宇将自己对父亲认可的期待，长期宫中的不满，全部展现在他的枪口上。所以西山这片的猛禽虽多，但这些年也算是越来越少，能被人看见的更是所剩无几。  
太阳已经从晌午到了黄昏，他几乎踏遍了西山都没有看见一只猛禽，天色渐晚，也到了他该回去的时候了。  
踏着徐国和陆国国境边的山崖下的药丛，这一带是有名的名药林，两国每年有不少人偷偷来到这采药，被发现的人几乎都被刑罚。  
毕竟这是皇家猎场，还是国境。

他一边感叹着这些贱民的荒唐，一边不禁回想起母亲曾在他睡前讲过的故事。说是这人啊，投胎时要到三途河，三途河河边有种花，其名曼珠沙华。花美而红，宛如地府那万年不灭的烈火，宛如人身上流淌的鲜血，只是这花啊，花瓣与绿叶从不接触，见花不见叶，见叶不见花，就像是相恋的恋人阴阳两隔。  
而乘着船到了三途河河彼岸，岸边也开着花。它与曼珠沙华相同，名为曼陀罗华。只是这花为白色，据说是相恋之人不能相见，在三途河边流尽了泪，那泪如血般红，滴进了三途河，从此河中哀号不断，花也变得纯白无暇。  
“花么……”他低头看了看自己的右手。  
听产婆说过，他出世右手握紧，展开时里面的血丝如同曼珠沙华。而他的母亲因为难产恢复不当，几年后便是过世了。他也并不是很相信阴曹地府那一套，但在他的记忆里，有个男人，穿着类似朝服的服饰，在他的耳边轻声说过话，然后把他安放在船上，渡河到了彼岸往生。  
他记得那个人的模样，记得塞在自己手中的那朵曼珠沙华，记得在船上看着渐行渐远的人影和河岸，记得那一片片血红的花。

天色慢慢被余晖笼罩，渐渐的被涂抹上昏暗的灰色。寒风凛冽，一声声似孤魂的申诉从深谷奔涌而出，用他们的双手震的树叶沙沙作响。  
太子抬头仰望着天空，看着那沙沙的树叶随风摇曳，心里万般思绪。他今日空手而归，父皇会怎么看他？恐怕只会更失望吧。本就是弃子，一个能被人随意踢下太子之位的家伙，若不是父皇他念旧情，念在他母后还有几个掌管朝政的大臣能利用，不然就真的等他再大些，冠个莫须有的罪名，踢下太子之位。  
东边快黑了，深山幽谷之中冲出一群北长尾山雀，徐仁宇见状向雀群开了几枪，雀群炸开了锅，四处飞散，藏匿进了林中的各个角落。寻着坠落的影子踏去，白色的可爱小雀翅膀滴落了一滴滴的鲜血，绽放在洁白的雪中。只是两三只山雀，又怎会绽出如此凄美的血花，似那地狱中的曼珠沙华。  
他本想捡起那几只山雀，但前方因雪花坍塌而压倒的树实在是有些多，扫开好些枝桠，方才窥到些许那曼珠沙华的原貌。  
是一个人啊。  
把这人拖出来，然后交到朝廷审一审，让这贱民知道不该踏进的地方不能进。这是他的第一反应。等到他将这个人从一根根树枝中抽出，才看见这个人的后脑勺留着鲜血。徐仁宇没有顾忌这么多，连忙抱着他上马，冲回了父皇留在此的一件小屋。  
之前也常有打猎高兴了便是误了时辰的时候，老皇帝就此建了这小屋避寒。此次打猎还带了两个太医，而老皇帝他早就因二皇子的丁点儿猎物生气回去了，只留下一些药物和一个太医。

他看着这个头发脏兮兮沾满血和土灰，甚至还有些许积雪的人，旁边的太医正在把脉，这个太医是从他小时便进了宫，一直是一个中立者。  
或是敌或是友。他明白这个太医唯利是图，不会多说一句，便让他给这个人好生包扎伤口，甚至还清理了这个人的全身。当毛巾擦拭掉所有的血污，这个人的全貌也是展现了出来。是一个稚嫩的少年，鼻尖挺拔，皮肤虽说不上特别洁白，但还是很好看的。  
只是这人，让徐仁宇太熟悉了。记忆中那个站在河边塞给自己一株红花的人，那个目送  
着自己渐行渐远的人。  
他要把他放在身边。

他的父皇才不管他带了什么回来，倒是在宫中命御膳房做了不少点心，当然，不是送到太子府的。  
太子府其实也不算多空室，徐仁宇只好将人藏在自己的房间。这人床榻上躺了数日，才缓缓睁开眼，似小鹿的无辜大眼眨了眨，嘟起小嘴看了看床上的锦绣，正想起身，但无奈腰疼不已，头也发疼，发出了一声嘶便只好乖乖的躺了下去。  
不远处正襟坐的徐仁宇放下书卷，抬头看了看躺在床上的少年，忍俊不禁，但又赶紧的收回笑脸，回到平时的冰山脸，离开那梨木椅，轻声走到床边，蹲下来看着这个少年。  
少年呆呆的望着身旁的这个衣服精致的男人，打开了他禁闭已久的唇，“你是谁？”  
此刻在忘川时的回忆如三途河水涌了出来，他愣住了，快速的眨了好几次眼，抬起自己的双臂，握住了这个少年的手，攥在手里紧紧的，眼眶突然湿润，深情的看着这个少年的眼睛。  
“你是陆东植，是我的爱人。”  
见少年有些迷惑，他便是好好编造了一番，从他家门满门抄斩，到四处逃亡，然后人人不过问其身世，被徐仁宇百般寻找才找到，来到这深宫好好保护。  
其实徐仁宇知道少年为何在那，少年身后的药包，开枪时被枪声覆盖的枝叶折断声，还有当时他穿着的麻布衣。他或许是个穷人家的孩子，靠偷越国境采药来挣钱，不幸大雪压垮了他头顶的树枝，血从他的头中渗出来，在这洁白的雪地上绽放出一朵花。  
接着少年被别国太子拾走，以后只能是做玩物，要么被权力侵蚀，要么被宫中的各方侵蚀。  
少年叫什么，过往如何，他不计较。只是这少年长相与记忆中的那人相似，让他不禁回想起当时那人在他耳畔说的那句，“我叫陆东植。”他不信鬼神，只是觉得这些东西有些神奇。  
或许这就是命中注定的缘分，他在西山捡到了一个弱不禁风的小豆芽，然后将他在东边的国度迎着阳光赋予新的生命。  
就连名字都赋予好了一样，陆国边，西山旁，东植君。

传闻总是比千里马还快，太子府来了个没来历的男人这个消息不胫而走，瞬间传遍了整个皇宫。而事件的主人公，还在太子专门定制的秋千上荡秋千，看着天空那飞来飞去的山雀，饿了便是进屋坐着吃些御膳房的糕点。  
那老皇帝压根不管这些事，二皇子是整日荒淫无度，美女、佳肴、奏乐，但凡是些享乐的活儿他都安排上，那大额的开支是太子府的数倍。  
徐仁宇向来淡雅，不做额外开支。攒了不少银两，自从陆东植来了后便是花费了不少。先是带着陆东植元宵节逛灯会，少年偷跑到花市，在那个烟火绽放天空布满五颜六色的花火的夜晚，挑了好几株白色石蒜，提了几笼肥啾，还顺带放了几盏花灯。  
不过在烟火下的少年，鹿眼闪动着灵光，就像是流淌在河上的花灯那一丝丝倒影，清澈而又明亮。  
夏日的端午，少年喜欢在那后山玩水，哪怕是那水浸透了他的白衣裳，打湿了他的头发。他其实不宜下水，后脑勺的伤口也是才刚褪去死皮，现在头发下被遮掩着的是新肉。  
这应该是上天旨意吧，因为这块似花的伤口，陆东植记不起以前的任何事情，他无条件的信任徐仁宇，也没有理由的接受者徐仁宇的给予。  
没有这块伤口，徐仁宇遇到陆东植恐怕就是关在深宫与世隔绝，一次次的打击和伤害，实在不行就让太医用药，哪怕他痴傻都无所谓。  
他只要这个在记忆里的人，而现在就是塑造他所想要的人。在这个纯净如白纸的少年身上，留下属于自己的痕迹，将他创造为属于自己的艺术品。

多事之秋。  
徐仁宇想。  
他的母亲在秋风萧瑟的时候走了，走之前还不忘躺在床上念叨着父皇最爱的红枣糕，隔着床帘吩咐侍女记得扫庭院内的落叶，打理好那棵小枣树。他当时在书院读书，就这么错过了最后一面。  
那个如乌冬面的坨坨皇子徐志勋也是出生在秋天。那时的秋天枫叶金黄，风吹过便沙沙作响，宫中贺宴摆了七天七夜，雇了好几个法师做法祈福，硬是把那比人高的佛经古典都念完，给祖先烧的纸灰能塞满一柴房。  
徐国是新国，原本是大韩国的将军突然起兵谋反，而原本的皇室便在西边建了个小国，其剩余皇室成员陆氏重新立国。徐将军本只是一介平民，会些文墨刀剑，本该平淡无奇过一生，谁承想那日家中唯一一块玉被人偷了去，他把那小偷给抓住，一气之下砍了。砍了人，官府自然会来管事。  
这一闹变成了名，丞相家相中了他，让他做保镖，怎料那丞相府小女儿看上了徐老皇帝，硬是要嫁。无奈给了徐老皇帝爵位，当上了将军，然后打散了皇室，借着丞相家的势力，建了国。而那丞相府的小姐，变成了皇后，可徐老皇帝对其没什么感情，在她生下徐仁宇后，便扭头去宠爱他的贵妃，让她孤死在深宫之中。  
或许之前曾经真的有过本分爱意，但也是早已被权谋噬没。  
如今，这个年迈的皇帝躺在龙床上，秋季的风寒复发，蚀骨的疼痛刺激着这个冷血的人。现在的皇后，也就是徐志勋的生母，早已重金江湖寻找能医治这陈年风寒的神医。  
毕竟还是一个皇后，背后的势力还是有的。若说徐老皇帝靠着徐仁宇的生母起家，那么立徐志勋生母为后则是巩固皇权。  
这也是徐志勋这个二皇子还能如此嚣张的缘故之一。  
不过，在这宫中作为太子，也应尽些许礼数。他看着宫殿内来来往往的人，一个个所谓的神医被蹑出宫，忍俊不禁。  
他深知这是为何。  
父皇的病不过是他略施小计，每日都在那药膳中加这么一点别的药，即是重了伤寒，还能慢慢的储蓄毒素。

这老皇帝确实驾崩了。  
但不是因为徐仁宇的药。那皇后来来回回请了不下二十个“神医”，用了上百服药剂，不但弄得身子更虚弱，最后还是因为药性相克而死。  
他是没想到精明了一辈子到处堤防敌人甚至于自己的亲儿子都防的人，最后死在乱用药上。  
因为去世得过于匆忙，遗旨也未曾备好。宫中早就想推到皇后的势力便将徐仁宇推了出来，让他做了新皇帝。  
比起太子，皇帝这个位置似乎更好当。他不需要再看人眼色，不需要太过顾忌，也不需要每天担忧谁又想拉他下来，更不用担心他的少年不能名正言顺的和他在一起。  
多年的奠基总算是没白费，他很快借着早就查出的贪污证据，大幅度地清理了徐志勋一伙人的势力。  
不过徐志勋也真的是傻，母后因徐仁宇查出证据悲愤得自缢，说是怎样都要留个芳名于青史。留下来些许有用的大臣，想着推翻徐仁宇，让他登上这龙椅。  
徐仁宇那些年背后拉拢的势力，足以为他的皇位立足脚跟。只是他没能想到徐志勋会这么快按捺不住，起兵反抗的如此之快。镇压很顺利，他将徐志勋判谋反之罪，挑断了他的阿基里斯腱，让手底的将士送至陆国，说是让他们好生照顾，以后的往来更是要多多关照。  
重新建立起来的陆国，势力衰弱，还是多亏了徐仁宇的出手相助，如今的陆国才有了些王国的样子。只是帝皇名存实亡，掌权的人是当今陆国丞相卓秀浩。  
徐仁宇联通了卓秀浩，说是给他书卷布帛珍宝，以及帮他卓秀浩稳固在这陆国的势力，来做一场戏。  
这场戏很简单。他们要挟陆国皇帝，将陆东植封为陆国公主，然后定个时日，让陆东植风光大嫁到徐国做他的皇后。  
只是那日徐志勋谋反，杀到了宫内，士兵把陆东植摔在了墙上，皮磨出了血，后脑勺的伤口也磨破了几层皮。徐仁宇赶来用长剑一剑刺死了已抽出刀要杀人的士兵，抱起晕倒在地的少年，杀回了殿。  
太医为他处好理了伤口，他便是冲回陆东植身旁，双手死死地握紧少年的右手，跪坐在床榻边，盯着这个沉睡的少年。  
过了一夜，陆东植才恍恍惚惚的睁开了眼。徐仁宇惊讶的从地上爬起来，坐到床边，布满红血丝的双眼滚落下两滴豆大的泪珠，他捧起陆东植的脸，然后头埋进了陆东植的胸膛。

次年春节，花开了漫山遍野。  
天未明，送亲队便是早早地从陆国出发，离开那华丽的宫殿，大轿子抬着身着红衣的陆东植走过与徐仁宇初见的那座西山，陆东植偷偷掀开帘子，只见山边窸窸窣窣长出来些许的白色石蒜，不见积雪。  
两国间隔不远，几个时辰便到了徐国宫殿宫门口。“开宫门——”队伍为首的人开了嗓，几个人缓缓的拉开沉重的大门，映入眼帘的是百米长的大红毯。婚嫁婆婆牵着陆东植的手走下轿子，走过宫门，走进公堂。  
公堂门前，徐仁宇早就穿好红色婚服，站在中央，等候着那个穿着红衣的少年。台阶之下，传话人的声音洪亮，透过了殿内殿外。  
“公主入殿——”站在门后的人们拉开大门，门前的花童向天空撒满了花，乐府的乐者吹响了唢呐，红毯上的少年微笑着向台阶上的男人走来，比他高半个头的君主牵起他的手，轻轻的拍落少年肩上的花，走进大殿。  
祭拜神明，开办宴席，这一整日便都是忙碌不停。宫中众臣只知陆国为求与之加强交往，派来公主和亲，不知的是公主就是那被皇帝藏在深宫里的少年。  
入了夜，人们退散回了家，操办了一整天的徐仁宇也回了他该回的地方。  
他轻声推开门，少年还穿着那套红衣，坐在梨花木椅上小口嘬着放在瓷盘上的糕点，见他进了屋，匆匆用手擦拭了嘴边的碎屑。  
两年，他的什么模样没见过？但每次都不会厌倦，徐仁宇就是喜欢这样的陆东植。  
少年起身搂住他的脖子，那清秀的脸蛋在若隐若现的烛光下显得格外立体。他不知少年在陆国那些天过的好不好，但在陆东植的脸上，有着微微的红晕。可能是馋嘴偷偷尝了几滴酒，亦或者是大嫁前妆娘为他打了红妆。  
双手握住少年的细腰，将他抱到了龙榻上，无辜的鹿眼眨啊眨，原本就有些红晕的脸颊如同蒸熟的山楂糕红透了。  
低下头，吻了身下的这个少年，徐仁宇解下床前帘，散下发髻，脱下穿了许久的袍子，抬起头，看着躺在床上喘气的陆东植。  
在那个冬日拾得的小豆丁如今在他的灌溉下成熟了，孕育出了一朵艳丽的花。  
春夜，花香从窗中的缝里钻进来，是桃花的甜腻，是梨花的清香，是柳絮的芬芳。而陆东植是徐仁宇的蜜糖，比任何果物香甜，比任何糕点还耐人回味。

这是他陪在他身边的第三个冬季。  
御厨受皇命送热锅及各配菜至皇后寝宫，说是冬至要陪着皇后在暖炉边吃着火锅。  
餐桌上摆满了菜品，还有各式各样的生肉。陆东植自从被封为皇后便是在宫中被多位嬷嬷教育了几番，才开始慢慢的戒了馋嘴的脾性。他的夫君，也就是这一国之主，正坐在他的旁边，为他下菜入锅里。  
在徐仁宇还是太子时，他们曾在雪地上支起架子，放了个铜锅，煮着当时徐仁宇从集市叫人买来的鸡。  
当时雪在地上厚厚的一层，等着鸡肉煮熟的时间里，陆东植便是用徐仁宇送的弹弓打下了几只栖在树枝上的雀。  
这几只雀来来回回，有的死了，有的伤，只剩最后一只还待在笼中，正挂在殿门前看雪。  
吃着吃着，突然想起没有喂山雀的陆东植离开了饭桌，披着皮毛大衣走出温暖的房间，拿着那一些稻谷，打算打开笼子喂食。可打开笼子的那一刻，小山雀突然冲出了门，然后用力地扑腾了几下，最后重重的坠落在地。  
它深深地埋进了雪里，葬身在它本应拥有的大地上。囚禁于牢笼，它忘了自己早就无法回到那所向往的丛林。  
手里的谷子撒了一地，他顾不上这些，奔向了那只小山雀。捧起这只白色的小圆球，将它放回了笼中，那个不起眼的小夹缝内似乎藏着什么。  
是一封信。  
陆东植将它藏了起来，然后把篮子提到了后院。当他回来时，徐仁宇为他夹好了满满一碗的菜，正微笑着看着他。  
他在深夜打开了那封信。信纸很新，字迹工整，似乎是刚写完不久的。但当他开始阅读时，才发现了端倪。  
这是一封反贼之信。虽然不知道这封信是给谁的，但从信的内容可以知道，陆国要派兵攻打徐国，叫这个人给他们做准备。  
于是乎陆东植马不停蹄的跑往还在侧殿批奏折的徐仁宇身边，将这信给他。待到徐仁宇奏折完毕，对于这封信的内容做好了准备工作，陆东植早已躺在他的怀里睡着了。  
他不知道接下来会发生什么。

宫中早就给徐仁宇纳了不少妃子，不过徐仁宇看在宫中势力的份上，算是宠幸了那个丞相之女。  
那女子刁蛮跋扈，平时宫中事物，她都要来插一脚。她借着自己家是丞相便在后宫为非作歹，暗中毁了多少小常在的脸蛋，更别说是秀女，都没办法入选。  
2她贿赂了宫中太医，说是把脉确认怀了龙种。借着这个名义，打死了陆东植最好的婢女，虽然无可奈何只好生闷气，但总不会没有路可走。  
于是乎陆东植晚上在徐仁宇到他寝宫前就眼泪挂满了眼眶，等到他站在门前，就跑到他面前扑到他怀里。  
发生了什么，徐仁宇当然知道。  
那个妃子根本没有怀孕，徐仁宇是知道的，不过他还要再等一些时间，等到他把内奸铲除，等到他将证据都收集好，一举将他们全部抓获。  
他用手抚摸着埋在自己胸膛前的头，轻声安慰着他。那个婢女是陆东植刚进宫时的玩伴，感情之深，他也不是不知道。  
眼泪打湿了他的衣裳，让他心就刀割。这两年来他都没怎么见过陆东植这般令人心生怜爱的表情，他用手挑起他的下巴，泪痕在陆东植的脸上划出了好几道痕，忽暗忽亮的蜡烛光映照出他眼中的闪光。  
“仁宇……我现在只有你了……”  
他捧着陆东植的脸，低头吻了下去。  
事情是无休无止的，那刁蛮的妃子竟公然在朝拜后将皇后从高台推下。那是祭拜神佛的高塔，高塔的阶梯极高，当人们全在里面祭拜时，她将陆东植约出来，说是想让他给肚子里的孩子求个平安符。  
她就在那台阶边看着陆东植拿那福袋慢慢走过来，一脸微笑的接过福袋，然后将他推了下去。  
随着她的求救大臣们都从塔内跑了出来，只见在几十米台阶下的陆东植躺在一片血泊中，似一朵曼珠沙华。

他想起来了。  
西山，山崖，落枝，山雀。  
是他。  
他想起了他的过往。他曾不明白为何那陆国皇帝看着他忧心忡忡，不明白为何那陆国丞相卓秀浩总是别有用心的盯着他，更不明白自己为何会收到那封反贼的信。  
我就是啊。  
那个反贼。  
那时背负着潜伏入徐国任务的陆东植，没有想过他会被大雪压折的树枝砸中，也不会想到他会变成如今徐国的皇后。  
可笑么？祭祀前几天陆国刚被丞相卓秀浩起兵谋反，现在已然成了正真王朝。那日他还躺在徐仁宇的怀里，听着徐仁宇和他讲是如何帮助卓秀浩谋反的，听着自己的皇室又是如何覆灭的。  
当时他还笑着，捧着徐仁宇给他的书，而徐仁宇则是摩挲着他的长发。  
真是好笑啊。  
陆东植呆呆的望着天花板，而徐仁宇守着他已经睡着了，他不说话，扭头过来静静的看着他。  
他确实只有他了。

后山种满了白色的石蒜，飞来飞去的是圆滚滚的北长尾山雀。在陆东植大嫁之前，徐仁宇命人种上了一片他喜欢的石蒜，在那个春天，花开了遍野，就似彼岸。  
徐仁宇下令搜查了丞相府，论罪抄斩满门，而贿赂太医的妃子也被他休了，刑台的刀尝满了血。  
这些事都处理完了，徐仁宇和陆东植在院子里再次支起了小炉子滚烫的红汤里煮着肉片蔬菜，而蒸汽升天，陆东植乖乖的坐在一旁，等着徐仁宇给他夹菜。  
他很喜欢这样的日子，暖暖的火炉，辣辣的热汤，纯白的雪地上，架着一个小锅，两只小椅子上坐着人，而自己捧着碗喝着汤。  
但这种日子恐怕不多了。  
那日大雪纷飞，宫殿积雪深厚，而徐仁宇则是在正殿翻阅着一篇篇奏折。殿外喧闹，他便是推开了殿门，阔大的场地上站满了士兵。  
信上的这一天终究还是到了。

他提前送陆东植出宫，说是让他在外面享受享受，别老是待在宫中。准备早已备足，他早已备了军队，潜伏在各处，就目前这些兵力来说，正真还不足以为敌。  
和卓秀浩合作，他知道早晚会遭到反噬。也不知是他那个弟弟受不来气，跟这个家伙撒了娇，就这么密谋着干这事。  
在台阶下，他想伸出手下令让暗中潜伏的护卫出来，但僵住了。  
人群中是那个自己最熟悉的人。  
陆东植。  
握紧了拳，他不知陆东植是从哪里被他们抓回来的，忍住了他举起手的冲动，看着人群中的那个属于自己的少年。  
陆东植抬起头看着他，眼中开始泛出淡淡的泪，缓缓的走出人群，徐仁宇冲下了台阶，一把抱住了他。  
这一幕似曾相识，徐仁宇想起了当时在忘川，两人的距离也是如此。陆东植轻声在他的耳边说出了他的名字，而此刻，陆东植则是缓缓的开口。  
“抱歉，我就是那个反贼。我全部都想起来了。”  
泪水从眼眶滑落，陆东植将千言万语都说不出口。他苦笑的看着自己右手上的那把长剑，不语。  
这是当初徐仁宇为他杀死伤害他的士兵的那把长剑，而现在他的身后是曾经陆国的万千兵马。  
他是陆国皇帝的私生子，是登不上大雅之堂的家伙，爱上了自己的仇人，做了他的皇后。而现在他正帮着卓秀浩，要颠覆这王朝。  
太可笑了。  
不用说都能猜到徐仁宇布置了暗兵，但他还是想赌一把。  
他什么都没有了，但也硬不下心真的杀了徐仁宇。  
所以他想保全他，用他最后仅有的能力，为他的后世能流芳千古。  
“徐仁宇，”  
陆东植抽出剑来。  
“若有来生，我与你，”  
他将剑架在了脖子上，泪滴落在了剑刃。  
“可否不在帝皇家？”  
血渗进白雪，染红了地，徐仁宇顾不上一切，抱紧了陆东植。  
天空飞过几只雀儿，陆东植看着那些小家伙，轻笑了一声。他就像是那只笼中雀，自以为飞向了自由，然后迎接了死亡。  
他不知道对错与否，但在这世界也无什么他留恋的事物了。  
徐仁宇在那飞舞的雪花中，抱着慢慢流失温度的陆东植，雪盖在了他的头上，仿佛白了发。  
春季，后山的花开了，是血般艳红。

徐国自仁宇皇帝后国运昌盛，其皇帝更是妻妾成群，子孙满堂，政治清明百姓安康。  
这是生死簿中的最后一段，陆东植合上了书，看向坐在对面的徐仁宇。  
“从今往后，你就是这地府的官员之一了。”  
陆东植微笑着。  
“我们就能永远在一起了。”


End file.
